<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Maybe in time you'll want to be mine by RoseRedBookworm (Schellenpanda)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26747875">Maybe in time you'll want to be mine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schellenpanda/pseuds/RoseRedBookworm'>RoseRedBookworm (Schellenpanda)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ONEUS (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Sad, Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:47:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,814</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26747875</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schellenpanda/pseuds/RoseRedBookworm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Had someone told Seoho at the beginning of the day that he would end up in bed with his best friend he would've laughed at them, flipped them off and forgotten about it soon afterwards. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>After all, only some words which Geonhak had mumbled into his ear at some point during sex stuck in his head afterwards. The way he had spoken them like a secret he hadn't meant to spill still made Seoho shiver. It was an accusation of sorts, only just because it rang so true. “Maybe in time you'll want to be mine.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Lee Seoho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Maybe in time you'll want to be mine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Safeira/gifts">Safeira</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Had someone told Seoho at the beginning of the day that he would end up in bed with his best friend he would've laughed at them, flipped them off and forgotten about it soon afterwards. The orange haired man had organized a party at the house he shared with a few of his closest friends, or rather the house his friends had decided they could simply move into. After all, Seoho had enough money to pay for all of their expenses easily, owned the house and the area around it. It was fairly unusual for a university student and so far no one had managed to coax Seoho into telling them more about his family background or outer circumstances of how he came into being and ended up at the uni he was now studying at.</p>
<p>When he started out as a science major, Seoho hadn't had any friends at all. He was usually friendly and a moodmaker and yet people seemed to keep their distance on an emotional basis. If asked, all of them would agree that there was something about Seoho that kept them at an arms-length, as if he was pushing them away whenever they came too close. That was the case until Seoho stumbled upon a short dance major, a boy who had been struggling to find the building for his next class, grabbing Seoho's arm as he was passing by to desperately ask for help when Seoho had just been in his second year of studying. The younger had looked so panicked that Seoho would've been a monster refusing to help and so he ended up saving Hwanwoong, whose name he had learned later on when the determined student wouldn't leave him alone, finding him during every lunch break or simply in-between classes to chat and buy him food to thank him. Despite his best intentions, Seoho had ended up with a friend after all, the first one he had let close enough in a long while. Mostly because Hwanwoong seemed to know when to keep his distance, accepting Seoho's secrets just like he accepted every other of Seoho's flaws that he learned about throughout the years.</p>
<p>It didn't end with Hwanwoong though, since soon enough the younger student dragged one of his friends from dance and singing classes with him, introducing Keonhee to Seoho as their new friend. Not his, but their friend. Seoho hadn't been able to push Keonhee away either. The tall but younger man had been too kind and adorable not to be liked. Where Hwanwoong was slow, Keonhee was fast with understanding, spending a lot of time in the library but also outside in the sun, walking around and practicing his singing whenever he could. Despite being a literature student, the young man dreamt of being a singer and thus spent a lot of time strengthening his skills. Not that he needed to study much, he was a quick learner after all. Hwanwoong instead was determined, hard-working and never gave up before he eventually understood something. They helped each other out a lot, working side by side and complimenting each other in many aspects. Somehow along the way they had pulled Seoho along, actually convincing him to also join their dance and singing classes, besides his science studies and several sports clubs.</p>
<p>They didn't know how he managed but somehow Seoho was able to juggle all these responsibilities, even taking some other classes from other majors. And yet, Seoho kept to himself about a lot of things, worked himself to utter exhaustion where no one could see and contemplated why he was still sticking around when he could leave so easily. He never found an answer but he did find another friend. It was during the end of his third year when he ran right into fashion and music major Youngjo, who had been waiting outside of his class for him, asking him, without even introducing himself, if he would be willing to sing a song for him. Seoho had left him standing, leaving without a word to find Hwanwoong and Keonhee. He hadn't known Youngjo was persistent, running after him just like Hwanwoong had at the start of their friendship, even going as far as to register into the same classes he was in just to stare at him for such a long time that Seoho had given in eventually after forcing an introduction out of the other.</p>
<p>Shortly after Youngjo had joined their small group he had introduced Geonhak, a man who seemed intimidating at first but turned out to be very shy when talking to strangers. As a childhood education major he was soft around kids and Seoho would coo at him if he hadn't found a kindred spirit in the younger man and discovered that he was able to rile him up like no other. They were constantly bickering, shoving at each other and poking fun wherever they saw a chance for it. For people who didn't know them it seemed like they hated each other's guts, when in reality they were far from that, instead being best friends. At times it even seemed as if they had been friends for decades, Geonhak's gaze, his smile, his voice so very familiar. Seoho, to his horror, realized how open he was with him after some time though, recoiling as if burned, disappearing without a trace. For weeks Seoho went missing, not appearing at their club meetings or any of his classes though he apparently had a doctor's note for every single thing he missed.</p>
<p>This went on until Dongju met Seoho at a convenience store at 3am. Seoho had only wanted to buy some melon ice-cream, as well as chips and popcorn when Dongju had spotted him, quickly whipping out his phone to send his friends a message. The young theater student had joined the little friend group surrounding Seoho just shortly after he had disappeared and had of course learned about the existence of the aloof man, seen pictures even. So when Seoho left the store and went home, he didn't realize he was being followed by five men, only noticing it when they charged at him in front of his large house at the outskirts of the city. Seoho had returned to university the week after, since his friends had decided they would get him there by force if needed. Things returned to normal sooner than later, though Seoho kept his distance to them a bit more than before, barely noticeable for four of them. Geonhak however didn't miss how much Seoho had pulled away from them, especially him.</p>
<p>There was nothing the younger could do except try to inch closer anyways, slowly trying his best to gain back what Seoho was denying him now. It was painfully obvious to everyone surrounding him, including Seoho, that the other was interested in him in a way a close friend wouldn't be. The idea of them being together seemed nice to Seoho and that was exactly why he was keeping his distance, knew he couldn't have this or at least shouldn't have this.</p>
<p>But what were you supposed to do when your friends decided it would be easier to keep Seoho around if they started living with him? Seoho still couldn't believe they had ended up in front of his house with baggage that was simply too much to just be for a sleepover after he had changed his style in a fit of boredom. His rather neutral clothes were now catchy, colorful and even made him look a bit like a troublemaker. His black hair which he had straightened almost every day was now orange and naturally curling. Seoho's friends had been worried to say the least, promptly moving in without asking for his opinion, unrelenting in their plans and not believing him when he said he was fine. Contrary to what he had thought, it ended up being nice, having people fill the house so it wasn't as lonely anymore. Yet he kept his secrets to himself, the mysteries around himself only becoming more instead of less now that his friends were so close to him.</p>
<p>Throwing a party had been Keonhee's and Hwanwoong's idea, wanting to celebrate that they hadn't failed any of their exams. It had taken some convincing but in the end Seoho had agreed with a sigh, offering his house as the location but making the others pay for almost everything else. Of course they hadn't complained, had gotten everything ready and Seoho had found himself in the middle of a lot of strangers he had never seen before, loud music blasting through a sound system Youngjo had found somewhere and alcohol flowing freely everywhere. Seoho had a much higher alcohol tolerance than a normal person and even after several glasses he wasn't affected in the slightest, unlike his friends, who were more or less too tipsy. Geonhak especially had drunk a lot after a frustrating day. The cashier at the store, they had grabbed some last utensils for the party at, had flirted unashamedly with Seoho and Geonhak had been brushed off more often than usual by his best friend when he had attempted to hug him. Seoho's nerves were simply too high strung due to the party but Geonhak took it the wrong way, pouty at being refused the attention he so craved.</p>
<p>Now Seoho could see him stumbling around, seeming way too disorientated in a house that was supposed to be his home. With a sigh he got up from where he had found a comfortable place to sit where barely anyone bothered him, grabbing Geonhak's arm and pulling him along gently, making his way through the masses and into one of the empty corridors, quietly walking him to his room. When they entered Seoho leaned Geonhak against the wall, wanting to get the bed ready for his friend. He hadn't expected to be pulled back and slammed against the door, wincing when his head hit the hard wood. Face to face with Geonhak, staring back at those dark eyes without a sound, Seoho knew before it happened that he would be kissed. Surprising himself, he let him, even reciprocating the kiss after a while. He could let himself have this for once, right? Especially with the way their lips slotted together perfectly, as if they had done so several times already in the past.</p>
<p>After a while he ended up with his arms wrapped around Geonhak's neck, his legs around the younger's waist, pressed against the wall, kissing back hungrily, tongues dancing with each other. When Geonhak kissed his neck, leaving sloppy marks along the pale skin, he moaned, closed his eyes and relished in it, baring more skin to be decorated. Seoho wanted to be anchored at that time at that moment, wanted to be able to revisit this over and over again or better, stop time and stay in that sacred moment forever. But he couldn't and neither could Geonhak, too hungry for his friend who he had fallen for months ago, had wanted to do this to for almost as long as he knew him.</p>
<p>It wasn't really a big surprise that they ended up on Geonhak's bed, limbs tangled together, mouths still meeting in-between moans and heavy breathing. Seoho was lying on his back, pulling Geonhak down. Contrary to him, Geonhak was at least still wearing pants. The younger had stripped him while leaving a trail of kisses all over his body, making him squirm and blush. He couldn't even blame what they were doing on alcohol or simple attraction, was aware that Geonhak's head had cleared up a while ago and that these feelings had been shimmering under the surface of the deep ocean that was their emotions for a while. So the older man urged his friend on, pulled down the other's last remains of clothes, let him take the lead even though he was so much more clumsy and shy.</p>
<p>Seoho was no stranger to sex at all and neither was Geonhak but the difference in their experiences over the years was clear. Seoho had known his friend would never be a match for him but he didn't mind in the slightest. He found it endearing, how Geonhak learned to map out every single patch of his skin, touching, kissing and feeling, learning all there was to Seoho, all his good parts and all his flaws. Geonhak loved them all, loved Seoho so wholeheartedly, some bitter side of Seoho wished he could've avoided all of this to spare them the pain. But his lonely side, the one who craved for all that Geonhak was promising him, that side had latched onto his best friend, had grown and grown until it had threatened to suffocate him with Geonhak being the only one able to keep him above the waves.</p>
<p>Only willing to drown in all that Geonhak was, Seoho let him have his way, urged him on and comforted him when they finally connected in the most intimate and sensual way, Seoho's yelps and moans filling the room, growing higher and higher while Geonhak fucked into him, groaning out his name and begging for more, begging for Seoho to offer him just as much. And Seoho tried, poured everything he could into showing Geonhak just how much he loved him back, how much he wanted this, too.</p>
<p>No matter how often Seoho had had sex in his life, he couldn't recall a moment he had liked it better than with Geonhak. Even afterwards when he sat on the edge of the bed, sheets pulled around his middle with one of Geonhak's arms draped over his bare thigh, smoking a cigarette, Seoho still liked the world better with Geonhak around. But that very thought made him pause, made him feel bitterness rising in his throat, raw anger building in his stomach. After all, only some words which Geonhak had mumbled into his ear at some point during sex stuck in his head afterwards. The way he had spoken them like a secret he hadn't meant to spill still made Seoho shiver. It was an accusation of sorts, only just because it rang so true. “Maybe in time you'll want to be mine.”</p>
<p>Because no matter how much Seoho wanted to lie down beside Geonhak, cuddle up to him and feel his warmth seep into his cold bones, he couldn't. Never in the thousands of years that Seoho had been alive, had he wished this much for being able to erase someone's memories. If Seoho was normal he could stay now, live a perfectly fine life at the side of his best friend, no, his love. But Seoho had realized at the tender age of 30 that he wasn't normal, when his brain had caught up with the fact that he hadn't aged a day ever since he turned 20. A few hundred years later had he learned that for some unknown reason he had been thrown out of heaven, a fallen angel doomed to live on earth as an immortal, unable to die or age. He had led a mostly solitary life after realizing his curse, not letting anyone too close but here he was now, with the most beautiful human he had ever laid eyes on right by his side.</p>
<p>Replacing his body with a pillow Geonhak could hug closer, Seoho got dressed in silence, making sure his friend wouldn't wake up before he sneaked into his own room, packing his most important belongings into a backpack. He had decided to leave and not look back. It would be better for both of them if he ripped this entire thing off like a band-aid before it could stick closer to their hearts than it already was. Geonhak would learn to live without him some day, all of them would. They could keep the house, Seoho would return to it eventually, when a few hundred years had passed, he figured.</p>
<p>Contrary to what he should do, Seoho couldn't hold back from returning to Geonhak's room, now dressed completely in black to blend in better with the night. He slid into the younger's room, walking over to his bed and just watching him for a while. Eventually he reached out to gently brush away some of his hair that had fallen into his friend's face. Against his better judgement he decided to leave one last lingering kiss on the sleeping man's lips before he straightened up, climbing through the window in Geonhak's room, jumping down and elegantly landing on his feet like a cat would. He glanced up to the younger man's window one last time, noticing how the wind was blowing the curtains inside a little, before he turned and left, throat closing up and tears threatening to spill. It was for the better, wasn't it?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! So.. I'm actually publishing something again for once! <br/>During the last weeks I've been working on several stories, keeping them behind closed doors for now until I'm ready to share them here. This was just a real quick random idea that came into my mind and which I wanted to publish. I don't write smut a lot because it bores me but I felt like it was needed here and I hope you guys enjoyed it! Let me know what you think. This is also a gift for Ami since she keeps up with all my nonsense and reads everything I write no matter how bad it is! Thank you for that, Ami &lt;3 <br/>On a sidenote.. I've been working on "With Coffee in my Veins" as well again and I'm hoping I can soon share more of that though I want to write at least two chapters before I publish one. I'm honestly just glad I got back into the flow of writing. Either way.. please let me know what you think of this little snippet of my mind. I could technically write a sequel and prequel but that heavily depends on what you guys want. It's in the cards though so just let me know! Hope you enjoyed this one &lt;3 </p>
<p>- Chelly</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>